Forever
by SharkGurl
Summary: What I think might have happened if Edward came back on his own. Bad summary I know but I think it's good. It's not finished but I'll finish it if you people want me too. Disclaimer: Obviously Stephenie Meyer owns it.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Forever

Okay since I had a couple of nice reviews I now have confidence. Thank you to those cool people so here comes another. This is what I think might have happened if Edward had come back in New Moon. Both of course in Edward and Bella's views. Chances are I am probably going to throw in some Charlie too.

Edward

His body was screaming at him, the agony became at that moment so intolerable that he made the decision. To go see her to apologize to beg for forgiveness and hope that she would grant it. As he stood up he could feel his body loosening the pain becoming less but not disappearing completely as he leapt to the ground and began to run. He wasn't surprised to see he was practically flying as he pushed himself faster. His dead unbeating heart swelled with joy as he took out his cell phone and dialed.

"When is the next plane to Port Angeles, Washington?" He asked as the joy became more and more potent in his chest.

"At 6:00 sir," said a soft female voice and he looked at his watch in delight. It was 5:00 he could make it. ( I know it's convenient but hey they deserve a little ease). Edward ran to the flight and just made it.

Once he was settled in his flight it was all he could do to stay calm. For the closer he got to Port Angeles the more his heart sang. When he got off the plane he heard his family's voices and grinned as he walked forward.

'He's finally home' Esme thought 'Oh he looks so happy.'

'About time he got back here' Emmett was thinking. "Left your car out back." Edward smiled and took off running to it. He jumped in and sped towards Forks. After 10 minutes of driving he found himself on the darkened street that he knew so well and ran into the backyard.

There it was, the window to his sanity, his soul, his heart and his very life. So he leapt up and held onto the sill. Sure enough there she was, as beautiful as ever. She was turned away from the window so he just hung there for a moment and waited an as if her subconscious knew how badly he needed it she turned over.

He drank in the sight of her, wet hair in tangles across the pillow, eyes closed and deep breathing. But her face wasn't peaceful, it was twisted and looked a little scared. That scared him so he began to raise the window ever so slightly.

Two scents met him as he did, one the familiar smell of Bella, so potent he smiled and that gave way to a soft growl as he realized the other one was wolf. A wolf had been in Bella's room, he growled once more. Just then a new set of thoughts found him.

'Hope Bella's okay after that jump today, damn bloodsucker, when I get my hands on.... BlOODSUCKER, OH MAN!' Jacob Black thought and sped faster. Edward growled and leapt off the sill, closing the window. When the wolf came into sight he was ready.

'Edward Cullen' he sneered in his mind 'What gives you the right to come back here?'

"I came to apologize to Bella," he sneered right back. How dare this mongrel interrupt him!

'Well why don't you just go back to your crypt? Want to see what you did to her?' And before Edward could respond he began flipping through images in his head. Bella lying on the ground looking up with such agony it broke his heart once more. Another of Bella just lying still her eyes open, not moving, just lying there. The final one that slightly resembled the Bella he saw now, dark circles under her eyes and too this and when Edward thought he was done, he threw in one final one of Bella wrapping her arms around herself when someone had said his name, the pain was so evident in her eyes it scared him.

'That's what you did to her, I am not letting you near her.' Jacob thought and to prove his point he shifted into a crouch and growled softly. As Edward shifted too a scream echoed through air. Instantly Edward was through the window and next to Bella. She was still asleep and screaming.

"What's going on?" He asked Jacob frantically.

'I don't know, she never tells me about them,' came his slightly subdued thoughts. 'But she has them almost every night.' Just then her eyelashes started to flutter.

"Ahhhhh" She screamed as she rocketed up.

Bella

When she woke up from her nightmare she shuddered and rolled over to lay on her side. Then she noticed something. Her closet door was open, biting her lip she walked towards her closet. She wouldn't let herself hope.

There was nothing. And she sighed and walked to close her window. Wait, her window it was open but she had closed it, she hadn't left it open since Edward, and she winced before she could stop the thought. She looked out eagerly but the there was only a soft rustle in the trees and then she noticed the large wolf stepping out from hiding. She sighed and said

"Jake what are doing?" He just looked up at her and gave her a wolfy grin. She rolled her eyes and then winced.

"Seriously Jake why are you here?" He just darted into the trees and came out 30 seconds later and leapt to her window.

"I was bored," he said by way of greeting. His head suddenly whipped around and a growl tore from his teeth. It reminded her of how Edward had growled at James and she wrapped her arms around herself to hold together. Jake noticed and held her tight only to hear another louder growl that she would have known anywhere ripped from the trees. She just her head away and without thinking she whimpered. Jake strode over and looked out at the window and closed it.

"It's okay I won't let him in just go back to sleep." She nodded suddenly exhausted.

Edward

Watching the mongrel close the window hurt like nothing he had ever felt. But He stayed vigilant in the woods and watched as dawn approached and the mongrel jumped out her window grinning at him. Then an image of Bella's terrified face wove its way to him and he growled. He ran home to change his clothes and picked up some roses too. When he got to school the truck was there and Bella sat in it. She didn't move as he pulled the Volvo into a parking space. Everybody watched at them as he got out and stared at the truck. Bella seemed to nod to herself and got out, she didn't even look at him. Once more he was hurt badly. Alice walked up to him and thought

'She'll come around' then she showed him a vision of Bella and himself under and an arch and a minister was there. He breathed a sigh and headed to class. There she was, sitting with a clenched jaw and staring straight ahead. He swore that he would never be source of her pain again.

"Bella" he said, fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her, just to once more feel the softness of her lips against his. She just glared at him and pulled out Romeo and Juliet. He wanted to convey everything he felt but her expression made him hold back. So he sat down and waited.

Bella

She was so acutely aware of him. Every instinct she had was screaming for her to grab and kiss him but she pushed them down. This was going to go on forever. Finally the bell rang and he scooped up her books and she took it back without a word. She gritted her teeth and walked past him. This went on all day until school was finally over. She walked out to her truck and saw him there.

"Bella," he said his expression said everything, "I am so sorry, leaving was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

"I don't want to hear it Edward I have to go."

"Where?"

"To go hang out with Jake." She suddenly found herself against the truck and Edward with his hands on either side of her. A growl sliding through his teeth.

Edward

She was going to visit the mongrel. She could get hurt. Werewolves were unstable and without thinking he growled and pinned her against the truck.

"No" he said instantly regretting the word as her eyes flashed.

"Who are you to tell me where I can and can't go." She yelled angrily.

"Bella he's dangerous." She shook her head.

"No he's not, he saved my life." Just then he heard Jasper and Emmet coming up and pulled away from her and she opened her door then got in.

"Bro you have to calm down" Emmet said. He nodded and walked towards his car.

Bella

He had no right to tell her who she could and couldn't see. She thought angrily as she punched the gas without thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer; The best author in the entire universe Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. Not me duh. This also applies to chapter one. So without further ado the continuance of forever.

Bella

She sped angrily down the road. He couldn't tell her what to do. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore, that thought hurt. But she pushed it away angrily. When she finally crossed the line to La Push she was still angry but had cooled down a little. Jake leapt up when he saw her and automatically her lips curved into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay because I am lacking computer smarts I ended up making the last chapter way to short. Not to worry though I think I have fixed my mistake with this one. As always reviews are appreciated. LOL at my stupidity. ;)

Bella

"Hey Bella," He yelled happily but his smile was strained and his nose wrinkled as he got closer.

"How was school?" He asked looking at her carefully. She understood his real question. Did they bother you?

"School was fine." She said "Wanna ride bikes?" He nodded eagerly and they got on their bikes and kicked them on. After a few minutes of riding they were both soaked but she loved it. Well at least she didn't have to do dangerous things to hear his voice anymore. After they were both soaked they headed inside.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive him yet." She said to Jake.

"So don't he deserves pain, you could always stay at La Push." Jake offered eagerly.

"But that's just it Jake, I love him, I can't just stop loving him. It's not that simple."

"You can make it that simple." He said sullenly, Bella sighed she hated when he acted immature. He'd never been in love so he didn't understand that you can't switch it off. She shook her head and realized she had to get home to make Charlie dinner.

"I have to go." She said softly and left Jake to brood. She drove home and noticed the yellow Porsche in the driveway. Wait Edward drove a Volvo so who was here? As she walked in the door she called

"Dad?" As she did this she was hit by a wall of spiky black hair.

"Hi Alice," She said to the pixie who was bouncing up and down and squealing.

"Hey Bella, oh my gosh I missed you so much." Alice bounced up and down lightly. Bella heard Charlie laughing and knew this was okay because Charlie had always loved Alice.

"I missed you too Alice; I have to get dinner started." She said as she started for the kitchen Alice following her lightly.

"Edwards missed you to," She said once they were in the kitchen. Bella gritted her teeth and nodded.

"I know Alice, but it hurt when you guys left and I'm not sure if I can take it if you guys leave again." Alice nodded like she understood.

"Okay but Edward does miss you. He was like a zombie after we left."

"Funny I was the same way."

"Well yes but he didn't go hang out with werewolves." Alice said suddenly glaring at Bella. "I can't see you when your with them. It doesn't help that they're unstable too." She finished her tirade glaring once more at Bella.'

That's all for now folks. I'm getting writers block so with luck I can ad some more tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Twilight. I only wish I did. (Sigh)

Chapter four. okay, People sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have just had a really bad case of writers block. So here comes another chapter of the highly anticipated, hahaha. But thank you to those who have reviewed Forever. God I really should stop rambling and give you guys the story. So here goes

Bella

_"You don't want me anymore?" Bella asked confused, Edward was looking at her coldly._

_"That is correct," He said **(Don't hate me for this part, it's just Bella's insecurities.) **"You are just a weak little human. I never should have wasted my time with you." And true to her form Bella began to sob crying out to him_

_"Please don't leave me Edward, please." He just looked at her coldly once more said,_

_"Human." shook his head and turned on his heel to walk away. Bella began to run after him begging hm to stop. But as he always did, he disappeared _

Bella woke up screaming again. She turned over and cried softly. She hated that dream but it was true, it had to be. She was a useless little human, seeing him today had made her heart rip open once more. She let out one more little wimper as she shuddered into her pillow again.

Edward

That screaming and quiet sobs broke his heart to peices. He had caused an angel pain. He longed to rush into her room, sweep her into his arms and whisper how sorry he was in her ear. But he knew he couldn't, not yet. Alice may have been sure of her vision but he wasn't quite willing to let himself hope yet. So he just watched her window. Wishing he could be in the room, lying next her and feeling her scent and heat envelop him. He sighed cursing himself for his stupidity again. When the sun rose behind the clouds he raced home and changed clothes. When he pulled into the parking lot, there was the truck only this time Jacob Black was next to it with his motorcycle and Bella was grinning. He let out a low growl. Jacob caught it and glared at him. Once more flipping through images in his head, Edward winced and Alice came up next to him. She smiled at Bella which Bella returned and glared at Jacob.

'It's okat Edward, I promise, she'll come around.' She thougth softly.

"I wish it were that simple Alice I really wish it were." He said softly. He walked to class to another day of Bella ignoring him. Even though she was ignoring him he was still thankful he got to see her. To breathe in her wonderful burning scent. He longed so much to kiss her  
**(A/N okay I'm condensing the next week into this because I am lazy and I just want them to get back together.)**

Bella

Edward would look at her longingly and she would ignore him so this kept going for a week. It fell into a routine once more, get up got to school, hang out with Alice at school and ignore Edward, go to La Push hang with Jake and go home to endure nightmares. Finally it was Friday and she drove to La Push to hang out with Jake.

She sighed, Jake was getting more and more agitated with the fact that the Cullens were back and everyday he got a little more friendly. She really didn't want anything else than friendship. Why couldn't he see that? She asked herself as she parked and he bounded out of the house a giant grin on his face.

"Hey Bells," he yelled. She gave him another smile. They both rode bikes for a little while. After riding bikes, they just chilled out and talked.

**Okay I know that chapter was uber short but I had to work hard to crank that one out I am still suffering major writer's block for it. **


	5. Chapter 5

** HAHAHA. There is a reason I have been putting this chapter off. I couldn't find a song. But now I have. I haven't heard this song in a while, which is probably why I didn't think of it until now. But enough rambling. And so I now have the finale of Forever.**

**Don't own Twilight or Sorry by Buckcherry.**

**Bella POV**

She walked into school that day feeling annoyed sadness. As always her eyes traveled to the spot where the Volvo was parked. She remembered how that silver car would be parked in front of her house and Edward would be there. Alice suddenly bounced over happily, she was grinning. In fact all the Cullens were looking like cats that swallowed the canaries. Bella looked at them suspiciously, Alice began chattering about clothes and she sighed as she caught sight of Edward. She walked through classes in a daze that day, Bella knew something was up and realized just how big it was when she walked into the cafeteria.

Half the tables had been smashed back near the wall and there was a stage set up. Onstage, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were there. Emmett on drums, Jasper and Edward on guitar. They took their places on stage with Edward at the center he sang into the michrophone in his perfect voice.

_Oh i had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I miss you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

I felt like dying too.

_I raised my red face to the ceiling and refused to look at him.  
I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back_

_Got that right_

_I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.  
This time i think i'm to blame_

No really?

_It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die.  
I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.  
I let my head drop to face him with tears streaming to down my cheeks.  
Every single day i think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!_

He took off the guitar and stepped off stage, still singing.

_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things i said to you_

_And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry._

As the song finished he dropped to his knees in front of her and spoke

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I am so incredibly sorry that I ever spoke those wretched words. I will happily spend the rest of eternity on my knees begging you to forgive me." By now the tears were blinding her and could just see his hopeful topaz eyes. She smiled through her tears and said

"You don't have to"

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and he stood up, capturing my lips in the sweetest kiss I had ever had. He picked her up and swung heraround in circle, his perfect lips curved into a dazzling smile and happy laughter belted out of him. As they looked away from each other they heard the booming cheers and laughter in the cafeteria.

"My Bella," he said with pleasure, his eyes were so warm she could tell he was hoping for conformation.

"Forever," she said.

EPOV

He'd spent the better part of an afternoon convincing the principal to let him do this. He needed Bella back, Edward couldn't live without her. So when he showed up at school and he and his brothers started setting up he felt a little better. They finished setting up and he grinned suddenly, this was going to work, he could feel it. As the bell rang for lunch he heard the gasps in the cafeteria and sighed, checking his equipment once more. As Bella walked intot he cafeteria he and his brothers started the song he'd written.

_Oh i had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I miss you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_It was true, efvery time he heard her cry he wanted to kill himself._

I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.

This time i think i'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.

Every single day i think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!

_He walked off the stage still singing._

I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry.

When the song came to a close he dropped to his knees and spoke, loking into her tear filled eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I am so incredibly sorry that I ever spoke those wretched words. I will happily spend the rest of eternity on my knees begging you to forgive me." Every word was true, he would spend time just begging for a chance.

"You don't have to" She managed.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, she nodded and he stood up, grabbing her and kissing her hard. Edward swung Bella up in his arms and laughed as he twirled her in a circle. He was bursting with happiness as he spoke the words

"My Bella," Half hoping for a conformation.

"Forever," she said simply. His heart burst with hapiness again.

**Yeah I know, haven't updated in forever and that was a crappy ending but oh well. Check out my other story, The Wild Child.**


End file.
